


as light (as the dark's incense)

by surabayuh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Skywalker Family Drama, Trials, a.k.a vader writing some letters to Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surabayuh/pseuds/surabayuh
Summary: Good Morning, Mrs. President, Your Excellencies.We are here today to hear the trial of Prosecutor versus Darth Vader, for charges of War Crimes, Aggression, and Crimes Against Civilization committed across the Galactic Population of the Republic for the past 20 years.If there are no inquiries, we shall now begin the trials.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	as light (as the dark's incense)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an _epistolary;_ meaning, the format of this fic will be based off documents only, rather than regular novels. in this fic, I primarily use legal transcripts and personal letters. 
> 
> **GLOSSARY**
> 
> 1\. **Terms for surrender:** usually the requirements you put out prior to a negotiation if you want to surrender to them. think of it like a guarantee that when you do surrender, you will be given these demands.
> 
> 2\. **Prosecutor:** The side that puts charges against the perpetrator. Basically the representative of the parties that are wronged. In this case. 
> 
> 3\. **Defendant's council:** The lawyer of the perpetrator. 
> 
> 4\. **Defendant:** The Perpetrator. in this fic, it's Vader. 
> 
> **SOME OTHER INFO**
> 
> 1\. the court in here uses the ICC system, but the transcript style is Indonesian National Court transcript because that's what I'm most familiar with. 
> 
> 2\. I am aware that regular transcripts don't use formatting, but considering the limited media to convey feelings, well RIP to the court stenographer but I'm different. 
> 
> 3\. This was kind of? Sort of? the ending of Bang the War-Drums, so it does have some spoilers, but if you haven't followed them it's okay. All you need to know upon reading is that a.) Vader survived, and b.) he found out about Leia during the torture scene in ANH. 
> 
> that being said, enjoy!

**TERMS FOR THE GALACTIC EMPIRE SURRENDER**

_Declaration signed at Imperial Center, Centaxday, 2nd Standard day of Elona, 3 ABY._

Following the results of the Battle of Endor, We the Governors and Military Officials of The Galactic Empire have conferred and agreed that;

 **Article 1  
** **Declaration of Armistice**

The Galactic Empire (henceforth referred to as “ **The Empire** ”) shall end the war with the Democratic Republic (henceforth referred to as “ **The Republic** ”). 

**Article 2  
Duties of the Empire  
**

  1. All battle stations, ships, and military offices under the command of The Empire shall be put under ceasefire. All war prisoners detained by the Empire, civilians or otherwise, shall be released and repatriated to their homeland, if available, or shall be relocated to an equally sustaining environment. There will be no exception for this clause.
  2. All the details and identities of relevant third parties—including but not limited to Arms Dealers, Slave Cartels, and Media Institutions—supporting the Empire throughout the course of this conflict, shall be given to the Republic’s representative for further assessment. 
  3. The Republic may reclaim the Imperial Center as their Capital City. All Governmental buildings, including the Senatorial Building, The Imperial Palace, and the Governmental Offices may be used as seen fit by the Republic. 
  4. All star systems shall be put on a Pre-Interim period to maintain peace and discourage Vacuum of Power in crucial positions.



**Article 3  
Demands to the Republic**

Under the representation of Lord Darth Vader, we shall come forth to the Republic with our terms of surrender. Below are the exhaustive list of our terms, which are non-negotiable;

  1. Following our surrender, an armistice agreement must be negotiated between representatives of the Empire and the Republic. The armistice agreement shall cover matters such as Wealth Distribution, Security Arrangements, and Future Power Establishments.
  2. All spouses, children, and relatives of any Imperial officials, military or otherwise, not participating directly or indirectly to the causes of the war, shall be protected under sufficient laws until reasonable time. The nature of their relationship shall be properly hidden from public knowledge indefinitely.
  3. The Pre-Interim Period may only be led by **Chancellor Mon Mothma of Chandrilla** and/or **Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.** No other individual shall be proposed to lead the office until the Government deemed it proper to reestablish democratic voting procedures.
  4. The restoration of the Jedi Order (henceforth referred to as “ **the Order** ”) will be led by **Luke Skywalker of Tatooine** and **Ahsoka Tano,** without relying onto the Teachings and Scriptures of the previous Order.
  5. Slavery, in any shape or form, shall be thoroughly investigated and eradicated. The senate shall approve bills condemning and banning the practice of slavery and human trafficking that shall be implemented galaxy-wide, including but not limited to the outer-rim planets. All crucial actors in Slave Establishments—Including but not limited to the Hutt Clan and the Zygerrian Kingdom—shall be brought forth and tried for Crimes Against Civilization. All victims of slavery shall be freed and their rights shall be restored accordingly.
  6. All Stormtroopers shall be given the status of innocence, and necessary steps shall be taken to ensure their integration to the society. Tracking devices and controlling chips shall be removed from their organic systems permanently, without delay. **General Rex of Republic Military Forces** shall be the one assigned to oversee these processes.
  7. Productions of clones and other attempts at artificially creating specifically-purposed sentient organics shall be banned permanently.
  8. Technologies, specifically sentient Bots and Droids previously serving the Empire, shall be rebooted and repurposed for the Republic’s service. They shall not be deactivated or destroyed, unless necessity calls it so.
  9. Documents, records, and other relevant materials of the Imperial Government shall be preserved and kept accordingly.
  10. Military trials of relevant parties to the war shall be held in the Galactic Criminal Court, with judges whose credibility and impartiality would be proven by merits. Specifically for the trials of Darth Vader, he shall only be tried using his Sith name. 



We call in good faith upon the Government of the Republic to acknowledge and agree with our terms, and to provide proper and adequate assurances that these demands will be met. There will be no alternatives. 

Representing the Galactic Empire,

_Darth Vader._

* * *

**The Galactic Criminal Court** **  
** **Trial Chamber**

 **PROSECUTOR** **  
** **v.** **  
** **DARTH VADER**

**PRESIDING JUDGE** Marina Tico **  
** **JUDICIARY MEMBERS** Haran Qu Connix, Athenea Prost, Hera Syndulla and Iliad Bossa

**Trial Hearing — Courtroom 1**

**Primeday, 15th of Kelona, 3 ABY** **  
** (The hearing starts in open session at 9.31 AM)

 **Transcript of Trial No. 001** **  
** _Case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

USHER: All Rise—The Galactic Criminal Court is now in session. Please be seated.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Thank you Usher. Good Morning—would the court officer please call the case? 

THE COURT OFFICER: Good Morning, Mrs. President, Your Excellencies. We are here today to hear the trial of Prosecutor versus Darth Vader, for charges of War Crimes, Aggression, and Crimes Against Civilization committed across the Galactic Population of the Republic for the past 20 years, situation reference GT-01-TC-2/7/01.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Thank you. We shall now begin the trial. 

Am I correct to assume that the Council for the Defense have read and explained to Lord Vader the rights and responsibilities he possess during the course of the trials? 

DEFENDANT’S COUNCIL: You are correct, your honor.

PRESIDENT JUDGE TICO: and you, Lord Vader? Have you have understand them?

DEFENDANT: I have, your honor.

PRESIDENT JUDGE TICO: Very well. Prosecutor may now rise and proceed to his opening statements.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you for the time, Your Honor. Your Excellencies. Honorable Judges, and respectable members of the court. My name is Rhiannon Bliss, and I am honored to plead before this court on behalf of the Office of the Prosecutor. 

Your honor, it is an undebatable fact that the Galactic War has caused insurmountable amount of trauma for all members of the Galaxy involved, especially the civilian populations. For the past 20 years, millions of civilians—innocent children, women, and men—have died and many more had suffered under the ongoing fight that had ensued. All individuals present in this room cannot deny the pain and agony this war had caused on both sides, and thus it is imperative for the Tribunal members to adjudge the matter as fair as possible, not only for the sake of justice, but also for the sake of the victims impacted.

As for our Defendant today, your Honor, it cannot be denied that the war cannot go this long and this brutal without the existence of Darth Vader within its leadership members. Albeit the Defendant Council has raised the argument that he is ineligible for trial due to the fact that he possesses no military rank that could provide a chain of responsibility, the Prosecutor submits that his influence to the Imperial military unit and his individual actions under the name of the Empire provide a significant evidence of how tangible he was to the results of the war, outweighing the need for a formal acknowledgement of a rank. Darth Vader is responsible for the crimes he had either personally committed; have ordered; and/or have indirectly participated through ignorance, negligence, or otherwise. His aid in tyranny must be accounted fairly, in accordance with the principles of justice. 

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Very well then.

* * *

**_2nd of Elona, 4 ABY._ **

~~_Dear_ ~~ _Leia,_

~~_How are you? I_ ~~

~~_Luke came in today. He bought me some shuura fruit. It has been a while_ ~~

_I will not delude myself into thinking that this will be a full conversation. For all we know, I am as good as talking to a brick wall. Not that I do not deserve it. I do._

_Luke was the one who encouraged me to write to you. It took me a while to get to his suggestion, but in the end, here I am, writing, despite not being good with words._ ~~_Your wordsmith skills came from your mother_ ~~ _He said he will get these letters to you._

 _You do not wish for my apology. That, too, I understand. Frankly,_ ~~_my dear_ ~~ _Leia, I am fairly certain that there is not much you would want from me. But that is alright. I understand. I deserve it._

 _I heard you are healthy. I am glad. You were so pale during the trials,_ ~~_my love_ ~~ _so thin. I hope you sleep more, eat more, now that there are no more wars for you to fight._

 _The first week in this confinement is perhaps the calmest I have ever been in this lifetime. No, wait—the second calmest. The first ones were always the times I spent with your mother._ ~~_She was just like you, I remember that you even have the same knack for intrica_ ~~ _The force binders I do not mind; I am not exactly unfamiliar with the sensation of losing yet another limb, metaphorical or otherwise._

_Maybe these calamities were not the things you want to hear from me. Force knows I have done nothing to deserve even the slightest of peace. But Luke told me to write what I want to write, and so I am writing the truth._

_I think that is all for today, Leia._ _I love_ _take care of yourself._

~~_Vad_ _Ana_ _Fathe_~~

_Yours truly._

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 001** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Lord Vader, while the Republic do honor the terms of your surrender, considering the customs of the court and the values it upholds, we must ask you one more time; are you willing to be tried under your real name? 

DEFENDANT: I thought that I have made it clear that my terms are non-negotiable, your honor.

JUDGE BOSSA: Then how about an unmasking? Take off the helmet so everyone can really see—and frankly, _hear_ —the person you truly are. 

DEFENDANT: This helmet helps me breathe, your honor. You don't want me dead before the proceedings end, do you? 

JUDGE SYNDULLA: but don't you think that the Galaxy deserves the truth, Lord Vader? The truth about the man who has been terrorizing them for the past 20 years? 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Lord Vader, if we may convene for a moment—

DEFENDANT: If you know what's good for you, boy, then—

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Lord Vader, please refrain from threatening your own councilman.

DEFENDANT: I am simply informing him of my adamance. He is supposed to respect it. 

JUDGE PROST: even if your adamance hinders the court from delivering transparency to the Galaxy? 

DEFENDANT: Your honor, what the Galaxy deserves is peace. Knowing my real name, my real face—these things will only drive the people further from it. And that is the last thing we all want.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: and what do you know about peace, Lord Vader? 

DEFENDANT: I know that it is fragile—and that sometimes, some truths are better hidden for the sake of it.

* * *

**_5th of Selona, 4 ABY_ **

_Leia,_

_I want to tell you a story about a man named Ekkreth. He was a slave to a master called Depur, and throughout his life, he worked from the inside to free other slaves. Ekkreth was the symbol of hope for all slaves in where I came from. But not many knew of Ekkreth's own personal symbol of hope—of his sister._

_She does not play Ekkreth's game of hide and seek with their Depur. Her defiance is strong, and loud, that all Tatooine knows of her and fear her. She was the one who taught Ekkreth about his rights, the one who showed him how to spit in Depur's face and lived to tell the tale. His sister was the very definition of bravery; for she was braver than any senator, Jedi knights, Chancellors._

_If it wasn't for his sister, Ekkreth would not have learned about freedom. She was the unquenchable beacon of hope; his fiercest salvation._

_His sister's name was Leia; Lioness, it means—the untamed._

~~_When Padmé told me of her pregnancy, I was elated. We spent the whole afternoon in her apartment, and I swear to every deity out there that I can still recall how your heartbeats sounded-far too quick, I thought back then, but turns out there was a reason for_ ~~

_Your mother and I, we had a bet—she thought it was gonna be a boy, and I thought it was gonna be a girl. We get to name the gender that we pick, and so I named you after_ ~~_my_ ~~ _the slave's first hope._

_I understand that if after this revelation, you became revolted with the name you bear, because I gave them to you. But Leia, it was so fitting for you; you're every bit of the brave sister Ekkreth looked up to in the legends. Looking at you felt like a beacon of hope, like a prayer being answered._

_In Tatooine, names are prayers; names are often the only legacy a parent can bestow on their children. We are a poor planet, with little to our possession, and so names became treasures in and of itself, something to wear with pride._

_People in my planet used to say that if you let go of your name, then you let go of everything you have ever owned. I thought they were joking, but then I denounced my name, my identity, and look what I got—I lost your mother. I lost your brother. I lost_ **_you_ ** _._

 _I live with the consequences of erasing myself. And that is alright. As long as the consequences does not impact you and your brother, that is alright._ _I ~~would rather be known as the Tyrant until the day I die, than possibly endangering you both for my selfish gain. I can't do that to you, not~~ _ ~~~~

_But for all my wrong choices, I'm glad that my last act as the man I was before, was to give you your name. You are the perfect bearer of it, the best embodiment of the spirit for Ekkreth's sister._

~~_I love you_ ~~ _be strong, Leia._

_Yours truly._

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 004** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

COURT OFFICER: Please state your name and occupation before the court. 

WITNESS #006: Uh… My name is So-Dam Kum, I am— _was—_ a pilot for the Rebel—I mean Democratic Republic during the Galactic War. 

I’m sorry. It just gets confusing sometimes. 

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: That is alright, Miss Kum. And you are here today as the witness of the prosecutor, correct?

WITNESS #006: Correct. Uh, Your Honor. 

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Very well. The Prosecutor may now lead the questioning. 

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, your honor. Miss Kum, can you tell us exactly what had happened that night—the night of the massacre? If you do not mind? 

WITNESS #006: It was—it happened like, 23 year ago. It was almost a blur. 

PROSECUTOR: That’s alright. Just tell us what you remember. 

WITNESS #006: I was—I was sneaking out with my friend, Zayn—that one over there, in the audience bench—oh, shit, I’m not supposed to point? Sorry! Uhm. Anyway. We were trying to escape bedtime. It was really easy, you know, to—to sneak out. There were too many of us younglings, and only one Master Yoda. The temple also had so many open doors, all we had to do is just—walk out. 

We were going to get some ice creams and chocolate from this parlor; across the street of the senate building. Not far, really. Sydunna, my—my roommate, she asked for a coco-fruit-flavored ice cream. It was—it was her favorite. 

It was her _favorite._

Maybe if we bought it quicker, walk faster—I don’t know—maybe we could have—we could have _saved_ them. They were so close, and I heard their _screams,_ how did I not—?

DEFENDANT’S COUNCIL: Your honor, the Witness is clearly distressed and unfit to proceed within the trial—

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Order, Council! Miss Kum, are you alright? Can you continue? 

WITNESS #006: I—

JUDGE PROST: Would someone get her a glass of water, please? Some tissues?

PROSECUTOR: It’s alright, Miss Kum. Take your time to calm the nerves. We won’t rush you. 

WITNESS #006: I—I think I’m fine now. 

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, Miss Kum. If you can please continue? 

WITNESS #006: Zayn and I, we—we walked back. Took our time; we were walking slower than usual, i remembered, like our legs were—were especially heavy. Maybe it was—the _force,_ trying to save us. We didn’t—we didn’t know. 

I first heard the screams when we were just on the block next to the temple—at first it was just—just one, and then another, then another, then _another_ and Zayn and I—I remember feeling that something was _wrong,_ so wrong i wanted to throw up. And then I—I tried reaching to Sydunna, because we were so _close._

And I—I saw— _her,_ bleeding, cut in _half,_ whispering for me to go “run,” over and over and over again. There was—blood at her face, on her shirt, on her hair, and when she spoke her mouth was brimming with it—and she kept telling me to _run,_ over and over and over again until he fucking cut her _head off—_ and I remembered watching as it rolled off her neck before our connection died—Then Zayn said there were others _too_ , kids being slaughtered and left to die. 

We hid behind the trashcan at this back alley behind the temple until morning came, and when i came back to the halls there was blood, so much _blood,_ enough that the youngling’s quarters are _covered_ with red, all of it, not one inch missed. My _shoes_ are soaked with blood, I remembered. And I found Sydunna—just her goddamn _head—_ in our shared room, her eyes are still open in shock and her mouth wide—

She was only nine, she was only fucking nine, what kind of coward kills a goddamn nine year old who just wants her fucking ice cream—

* * *

**_12th of Kelona, 7 ABY_ **

_Leia,_

_I heard that you are helping Luke rounding up new force-sensitive children across the Galaxy. He swore to me that he wouldn't teach them of the old code, that he will make a new code that will teach them how to love and to address their emotions properly. He also swore that he will not separate them from their parents, their family. I trust him._

_There are many sources that would tell you how Noble the Jedi are. How chivalrous, courageous, perfect. The truth is, Leia, the Jedi are far than all of those, any of those. They are just as vulnerable as other humans, and for them to distance themselves from all that aspect of life… it was just_ **_wrong_ ** _._

 _They stole children—from their parents, from the full life they could have gotten, all so they could serve this, this broken Republic. I was stolen, from my mother, and then made into this fancy-titled knight_ _d ~~eluded into thinking I am free when it was just another form of slavery~~ _ _._

~~_I used to have nightmares of you and your brother being taken away from me and your mother, back when you didn't even exist yet. How funny to realize that my nightmare came true and it wasn't even because of the order but because of me?_ ~~

_But for all the Jedi's wrongdoings, the slaughter of the younglings is perhaps still one of my biggest regret. So Dam Kum's testimony still haunts me, even now. I loathe myself for what I have become. They were young, and I could have spared them._ ~~_I close my eyes and see their faces. There was this one youngling—Arini, she was my favorite. I killed her first and her screams still pierces_ ~~

_The younglings in the new Order—please protect them. Nurture them. Love them. Tell them that they are not sacrificial pawns in a political game of chess. Tell them that they are not trained to fight the battles of the grown ups. Tell them that they can be whatever they want to be._

~~_I know I have no rights asking you of this; I slaughtered them, after all, but_ ~~ _Please don't make the same mistakes the past Order made, if only for their future._

_Yours truly._

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 012** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

PROSECUTOR: Do you have any relationships—personal or professional— with the defendant? 

WITNESS #037: Bitchass and his troops destroyed my mother. That's my fucking relationship with him.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Mr. Jaskier, if you may please refrain from foul languages before the court.

WITNESS #037: you know what's fucking foul, judge? Letting that kriffing man going rampant for twenty goddamn years—

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: objection, your honor! The witness is clearly biased in his opinions, and this could affect the impartiality of the court—

PROSECUTOR: Your Honor, if I may interject—all witnesses are bound to be biased. It is the court's duty to distinguish their statements. 

JUDGE CONNIX: The prosecutor does have a point, Madam President.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Overruled, Council. Mr. Jaskier, I'm sorry for the interruption, you may continue.

WITNESS #037: are court proceedings always this posh and uptight? Man clearly deserves jailtime, what are we still doing here? Sentence the shit out of him already!

PROSECUTOR: All in due's time, Mr. Jaskier. Now please, if you may recount your experiences before the court, specifically regarding the treatments of the Prisoners of War by the Empire under Lord Vader's supervision? 

WITNESS #037: Prisoners of War? Hmph. That's a nice way to put it. 

PROSECUTOR: And what would you put it, Mr. Jaskier? 

WITNESS #037: you see the numbers here, in my arms? Hey, Vader, look at it—fucking look at it, you dipshit. You remember this, Bitchass? You remembered ordering your crazy ass doctors to sear it to us? Because I heard it, you fucker. I fucking—

JUDGE BOSSA: Mr. Jaskier—

WITNESS #037: We were pigs waiting to be slaughtered, how's that for your fancy little title?

PROSECUTOR: I—I'm sorry, Mr. Jaskier. 

WITNESS #037: Hmph. You want a recount of the worst times of my life? Sure, why the hell not? Might as well give the rest of the audience some new nightmares, am I right?

My mom was young. Her deadbeat husband left us, and she needed for me and my little sister to eat. So she took jobs, any jobs that would be able to pay an amount of money. It wasn't even _decent_ , it was just to put food on our plates. 

Her job, well, it was simple; she was the immigration officer in the ship port of Corellia. She didn't even do anything but check people's passports and documents. But then random people began to tip her off if she doesn't check their documentations, and she took it because Mia and I were scrapping the bare minimum. She took it so she could brought more food that me and my little sister could stuff ourselves full until the next day. It happened for a couple of months, and we were so _happy_ . It was _that_ easy to please a piss-poor child, you know? Just fucking give them a bunch of food, and they're gonna beam in fucking joy.

And then, like, 6 months into it, suddenly our house was raided. It was in the middle of the night, and someone just kicked out door out from their hinges. Mia, my little sister, she was crying so loud and they didn't give a shit. They dragged the three of us out, and mom was being pulled by her hair.

We were branded with metal when we got to this large ship, no anesthetics given. My sister was _screaming,_ did you remember that, Dipshit? You were at the dock, seeing as all of us were burned, and you didn't even bat lift a finger. She was _six,_ and you didn't _help her_.

I pleaded you, remember? Pleaded you to help her? And you said, _"the world is cruel. The sooner she learns about it the better."_ And I swear to nine Corellian hells, Vader, if this stand isn't blocking me right now I can jump right there and just plug out that goddamn life support of yours—

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Objection, your honor! This isn't a testimony, it's a death threat against my client!

DEFENDANT: not that I do not deserve it—

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Lord Vader, please stop talking. Mr. Jaskier, if you do not calm yourself then you will be ousted from this court. 

PROSECUTOR: I understand how difficult it is for you to remember all this, Mr. Jaskier, especially in front of the defendant, but—please _?_

WITNESS #037: ...fine. Let me just— _fine_.

Where was I? oh, yeah; We were taken into this big prison in the ship, with one small block forced to take 15 people. There were no food, water was sparse, one time we even had to drink from the leaking rainwater. Do you understand that, Judge? I was only fifteen and I had to prop my sister up my shoulder so she could lick rainwater from the ceilings. 

As for my mom—everyday they asked her where was her contact. They didn't even bother dragging her to a different room, she was slapped and hit there in that cell, with me and Mia watching. _Everyday_. 

She didn't have _any_ contact, because she was just an immigration officer and her job was to just check passports and documents. Sure, she was lenient on a lot of people who tipped her, but she never knew that some of them were part of the rebel cell. She didn't _know._ And your men still _punished_ her anyway. 

And so it was one and a half weeks in and the only thing Mia and I had ever eaten was a rotten bantha carcas. And then one day, we woke up and found our mom, up high on the ceiling, hanging herself with her own goddamn clothes. And your guards had the gall to grumble "ah, shit, another one," when they found her. They didn't even take her body for a whole day; she was hanging from the ceiling for me and Mia to see—we couldn't look away because there was no other place to _look._

I can still recall her eyes, you know? Open wide, mouth hanging, drool dropping. Mia still has nightmares about it. I still have nightmares about it. It was a miracle none of us turned _insane._

Then I remember, Vader, when the guards asked you, "what about her children?" you said, "throw them away back to the land. They have no use now and we can't afford more mouths to be fed." 

You didn't even feed us with _anything_ but fucking _nightmares,_ Vader. 

PROSECUTOR: I—oh my _God._

DEFENDANT: If it is any worth, Mr. Jaskier; I offer you my deepest apology.

* * *

**_1st of Selona, 6 ABY_ **

_Leia,_

_Thank you for the holovision in my cell. I know you told Luke to not say to me that it was from you, but his husband told me, not he himself, so technically he didn't really break his promises. That being said, please do not yell at Captain Darklighter. He was just trying his best._

_I watched your acceptance speech yesterday, for the senatorial inauguration ceremony, and you are amazing._ _Your words, your voice... you remind me of your mother._

_Luke told me you both had been reading about her, asking around. He seemed to take pride in the fact that he had the shape of her eyes, and the curve of her smile. And sometimes, when he talks, I can see his resemblance in the way he speaks, the same kindness and patience._

_But you, Leia, you're all_ **_her._ **

_I'm sure you've heard of her, perhaps from Mothma, or maybe from Rex and_ ~~_Ahsok_ ~~ _Tano. Maybe they told you about how passionate she was in democracy, how good she was as a queen and as a senator, but she was beyond that._

_When I first saw her, I was nine and she was fourteen, and I swore to every deity out there that she was an angel. She's kind, and funny, and a lot sassy. She once referred fighting as an "aggressive negotiation." Recalling it still makes me smile. She likes the smell of the rain, and the Nubian yellow sunflowers, and she couldn't cook to save her life. When she speaks, she uses really fancy words, and combined with her voice it was almost poetic. I love listening to her talking, even when she's complaining._

_She has this knack for weird, impractical clothes, which I personally cannot understand. But she claims that it was high fashion, and her final looks are always so pretty._ ~~_Your twin buns when we first met kind of reminds me of_ ~~ _My favorite look of her was when we got married, at the balcony in Varykino. Maybe Artoo still had it in his archive. You should see her; she was almost ethereal._

~~_Your mother was always too ethereal for me; an Angel to a scrawny desertborn slave. Some days it felt like a dream, being married to her. And maybe it was, maybe that's why it ended so_ ~~

_When she told me she was pregnant I was hoping for a girl because I wanted it to be a mini-her; that the baby would inherit everything from her because each bit of your mother was perfection. Then I found you, and you're exactly like her, even beyond looks; all her strength, wittiness, bravery, heck—even her fashion sense._ ~~_Everyday I curse myself for not realizing it sooner, for always looking away when you were around, because maybe then it would be different, maybe I wouldn't_ ~~

_She would have loved you both, loved what you two have become. She would have been proud of you and Luke_ ~~_just like I am_ ~~ _~~.~~ And I'm sorry I took her from you, and took you from her. _ _I ~~'m sorry that I couldn't control my rage, I'm sorry I failed you all~~ _

_I know_ ~~_I don't deserve her and Luke and you_ ~~ _you value my love very little, but for what it is worth; I_ **_love_ ** _her, I always have and I always will._

 _Please visit her in her tomb, at Naboo. It's in Theed, near the central palace._ ~~_I used to do it every year_ ~~ _she would love to see you and Luke._

_Yours truly._

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 064** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Mr. Piett, you have worked under Lord Vader for about six years prior to the events, correct? 

WITNESS #137: Yes.

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Can you describe to the court how he was as a superior?

WITNESS #137: Well he was—ruthless, but he wasn't _cruel_. I'd say Tarkin—our previous governor—was far crueler. 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: ruthless, but not cruel… can you elaborate on that, please?

WITNESS #137: Well, with Tarkin, it was like walking on eggshells. Insult him a bit, or make fun of him, and you'll be sent to the quarry, or even sometimes, when he was feeling bad, you'd be zipped straight to the disposal chute, launched straight to space to wrinkle and die.

Lord Vader wasn't like that—he was more about efficiency. He wasn't really like other governors or generals, who likes to bait their subordinates to do something wrong so that they could get off punishing them. Frankly—and this is no offense to you, Lord Vader—most of the times it felt like he didn't _care_ with us. Which is a good way, I guess, because the pressure was to just do our jobs right, not—you know, weird stuff we can't control.

We can even reason with him too, if something happened and it was because of a machine malfunction, or because of some genuine error despite us trying our best. He listens to these sort of things, you know. Which, I know, is kind of surprising considering his, uh, reputation.

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: I see, so he was one of the better ones, you would say? Compared to other Imperial higher-ups? 

WITNESS #137: well… yes.

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Alright, Mr. Piett, moving on… you said in your written testimony that Lord Vader opposed the construction of the Death Star, correct?

WITNESS #137: yes. 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: And afterwards, you said Lord Vader had a personal hand in disabling the battle station, which eventually helped its destruction?

WITNESS #137: Yes. I told him about the arrest of Galen Erso, and he thanked me… later he told me to take eleven of my best men and to evacuate in secret when we were approaching the Having system. The Death Star blew up not soon after. 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: I see… and is it true that in Bespin, during the encounter with Governor Leia of Alderaan and Han Solo of Correllia, he ended up helping Mr. Solo and the Governor escaping the bounty hunter Bobba Fett? Even though he previously had a joint agreement with Mr. Fett?

WITNESS #137: yes. He shot Fett before he got to freeze the smuggler in Carbonite. 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Nothing more to add, your honor. 

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Thank you, Council. Prosecutor may now stand and raise her questions.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, your honor. Mr. Piett, you said that Lord Vader was ruthless, but not cruel, and yet we had reports that he _did_ kill several subordinates, mostly using his, um, infamous choking techniques. Can you confirm that?

WITNESS #137: Well, yes, he did, but they deserved it—

PROSECUTOR: and what type of actions would be classified as deserving of death under his leadership? Because in the reports, there were at least two stormtroopers killed for unknown reasons during their duty to guard Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

WITNESS #137: Look, we all know that the Empire wasn't exactly merciful. All I'm saying is that he was better than the others.

PROSECUTOR: so are you saying that the Empire's kindness scale are askew from the beginning? 

WITNESS #137: I said no such—!

PROSECUTOR: Moving on, Mr. Piett. While Lord Vader did oppose the construction of the Death Star, the reasons were more of a resource issue rather than humanitarian concerns, correct?

WITNESS #137: I don't see the problem with that. I mean he opposed it either way.

PROSECUTOR: _the problem,_ Mr. Piett, was that had that issue been solved, he would have supported the construction when it first came to be. And he ultimately succumbed, didn't he? Seeing that the Death Star did come to fruition?

WITNESS #137: ...the decisions were left to the higher ups. I don't really have the information on his final say.

PROSECUTOR: Very well, Mr. Piett. Continuing my queries—if he were so adamant about the Death Star, and did finally attempt on sabotaging it, then why didn't he do it sooner? Why wait until it could aid the Alderaanian genocide?

WITNESS #137: because I told him of the error in the design _after_ the Alderaanian destruction. _Force,_ did you not listen to me? 

PROSECUTOR: Apologies, Mr. Piett. But moving on, he only told you to save eleven of your best man, rather try to tell other officers that the battle station was going to blow up and they should save themselves. Why is that?

WITNESS #137: well, if he tell them, then they will know that he had something to do with it, then there will always be a risk of one of them trying to gain ranks by telling _that_ to the Emperor.

PROSECUTOR: so him telling you to choose eleven people that you trust was more of a… practicality issue? To ensure that they're loyal to him and him only, rather than genuine concerns for their safety?

WITNESS #137: ...I would like to refrain from answering that.

PROSECUTOR: that's alright Mr. Piett. Moving on, about that encounter in Bespin… is it really helping Governor Organa and The Smuggler escape, or just… eliminating Boba Fett and capturing them for himself? Because according to Mr. Lando Calrissian's written testimony, he ended up having to bust Princess Leia and Mr. Solo out from the prison he confined them in. 

WITNESS #137: He didn't do anything to hurt them, though! He even covered for the Princess when Fett was about to shoot her!

PROSECUTOR: simply covering for them is still different than aiding them for an escape, Mr. Piett. According to your testimony, it's still arbitrary detention. 

Besides, inferring from your testimony, it feels like he was less empathetic, and more simply… numb. Careless. Indifferent with other people's well-being.

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: Objection, your honor! The Prosecutor isn't a mind healer or other qualified individual to declare any assessments of my client. Her assessment is clearly biased and not based on any relevant tests. 

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Sustained. Council, please refrain from making any mental judgements in the future.

* * *

**_10th of Kelona, 5 ABY_ **

_I didn't even want to do it._

_I know this isn't the confession you want to read, but it was true. I didn't want to do it. To do any of it._

_Most of the day's felt like blur, like I wasn't even there. Most of my decisions weren't mine, they were just extensions from the Emperor's order. I never had a say, not really, not in the way that mattered._

_I used to try and end it all—every year, at least once, for almost all twenty. The Emperor always found out somehow, and after he revived me he would punish me with his sith lightning. And with every strike, my will lessened, my humanity chipped._

_Perhaps they are right, after all, I am more machine than human. Less of a creature with a heart and more of a tool for my masters' purpose. It_ ~~_was_~~ _felt like slavery._ ~~_Thinking back, I never really seemed to escape slavery, don't I? Not with the Order, not with the Empire. Isn't it ironic that it's only in my imprisonment that I was truly a free man, liberated to choose for myself?_ ~~

_The first time I felt like finding my purpose, was when I found out about you. When I realized who you are,_ ~~_that you're my daugh_ ~~ _for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt alive again. I felt like I have something to fight for, to protect, to defend from everyone. And then I found out about your brother as well, and the purpose doubled. I don't care if I have to get strummed by lighting for a thousand times, if it means keeping you both alive, keeping you both safe, then so be it._

 _I know that this doesn't make me a good man, that this only proves that my loyalty was never really to any ideology, but rather to people. But I never really claimed to be a good person—I just want to be the_ ~~_father_ ~~ _person that could protect the people I_ ~~_love_ ~~ _care about. And that includes you, and Luke, and by extension, everyone you both treasure._

_I know that this letter will not be my salvation. But I just… I wanted you to know._

_Yours truly._

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 113** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

PROSECUTOR: Please state your name and occupation for the court.

WITNESS #201: Leia Organa. I'm currently the Interim Governor of the Democratic Republic.

PROSECUTOR: Thank you, Governor Organa—is it alright if the Prosecutor addresses you simply as Miss Organa? For simplicity's sake?

WITNESS #201: I do not mind.

PROSECUTOR: Again, thank you, Ms. Organa. Now proceeding into our question… we'll start with the more recent one; the Bespin encounter a year ago. Was it true that Lord Vader put you and Mr. Solo on an arbitrary detention?

WITNESS #201: yes, he did.

PROSECUTOR: and did he do anything to you during the detention? Violence, coercion, mental manipulation?

DEFENDANT: If you're suggesting—

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: _Lord Vader_ , you are not the one being queried. Please be quiet.

PROSECUTOR: Well, Ms. Organa?

WITNESS #201: ...he didn't do anything of sort. He just—kept us there. 

PROSECUTOR: were there no conversation exchanged, no interaction at all?

WITNESS #201: ...no. 

PROSECUTOR: Very well. Let's move to four years prior. Would you mind telling us what went down during your interrogation with Darth Vader?

WITNESS #201: his troops captured me. I was detained into a cell, and he interrogated me. He didn't succeed, and I escaped.

PROSECUTOR: Apologies Ms. Organa, but we need more details. Perhaps the techniques he used when he was interrogating you? Was it in any way invasive or hurtful?

WITNESS #201: I—this wasn't part of my written testimony. You said we wouldn't—wouldn't deviate from it.

PROSECUTOR: we are not, Ms. Organa. I am simply asking for more details.

WITNESS #201: Do I—do I have to?

PROSECUTOR: For justice's sake, Ms. Organa, it would be best if you—

DEFENDANT: if you force her to say anything she wouldn't want—

JUDGE PROST: _Lord Vader._

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: But my client does have a point, your honor. This is coercion. The witness is clearly unwilling to share the story.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Is that an objection, Council? 

DEFENDANT'S COUNCIL: is it—yes!

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: Ms. Organa, if you are unwilling to share the story to the court, that is alright. But… it would be best if you do. For transparency's sake.

PROSECUTOR: The ball is in your court, Ms. Organa.

WITNESS #201: ...would it really serve justice?

PROSECUTOR: yes, Ms. Organa, it would.

WITNESS #201: ...he tortured me.

He had this Droid, I think its name was IT-O, and he—he told it to inject me with some drugs. I didn't know what it was—only that it made me feel very light-headed and dizzy. 

He asked where the rebel base was. I didn't answer. He injected the drugs again, and asked again, and it went over and over and over. 

And then he said he was switching to other methods, and suddenly he was in my head. But he—he got out before he could get the information out of me.

PROSECUTOR: I'm sorry, Ms. Organa.

We also retrieved medical records from your med-droid—SH-4, was it?—it noted that you sustained injuries on your right knuckle and on your throat. Were these notes correct?

WITNESS #201: Y-yes. They are. The knuckle was bruised because I keep hitting them on the steel bench to—to alleviate the pain.

PROSECUTOR: and what about the throat, Ms. Organa?

WITNESS #201: Pa-pardon?

PROSECUTOR: you had injuries, on your throat. Your Med-Droid listed them as asphyxiation. What caused the injury?

WITNESS #201: I was—I was _choked._

But only for—for a bit. And then he let me go.

PROSECUTOR: And how does it make you feel—

DEFENDANT: Stop it—

JUDGE BOSSA: Lord Vader, you're clearly not in the place to make any demands. Prosecutor—

DEFENDANT: She's clearly in distress—

JUDGE BOSSA: That's really not your decision to make, Lord Vader. 

JUDGE CONNIX: Ms. Organa, are you alright? Are you willing to continue? 

WITNESS #201: I—for justice, right? 

PROSECUTOR: For justice, Ms. Organa.

WITNESS #201: o—okay.

When he entered my head it was—it was _painful_. Like my skin was being peeled out. I—I had this technique to layer my mind with memories to protect information that are crucial, and he—he tore it all out.

It felt like—like he was ripping my memories apart, layer by layer. Kind of like your mind was being flayed alive, torched— _destroyed._ And—and then when there was no memory left to tear down, _then_ it was _me._

He saw _everything;_ my mama my papa my little sister my hopes my dreams and—decided that it wasn't worth it, that _I_ wasn't worth _anything_ until—

DEFENDANT: _Please—_

WITNESS #201: it was hazy and painful and then he choked me, he said I was lying but I wasn't lying, I wasn't, I really _wasn't_ but he didn't _believe_ me, and I can't breathe, _Force_ —

PROSECUTOR: _Oh my God!_

JUDGE BOSSA: Did—did he just made the ground—? 

JUDGE PROST: someone check his bindings—

JUDGE SYNDULLA: I thought they were supposed to hold—the force? His powers?

JUDGE CONNIX: we have to—Good grief—

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: The—the trial is being postponed until—until next week. 

* * *

_Leia I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't know if I had known I didn't mean to I would have never done had I known I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so stupid Leia you're my daughter I'm supposed to protect you I would never hurt you if I had known if I had I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm so_

* * *

**Transcript of Trial No. 127** **  
** _case no._ GT-01-TC-2/7/01

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: One more question before you go back to your seat, Lord Vader; why now? 

DEFENDANT: I’m not sure I follow, Your Honor.

PRESIDING JUDGE TICO: You have expressed that your disagreements to the Emperor’s ways had ran for quite a long time. And yet you only acted out on those disagreements on the last four years--sparingly, if I may add. 

Your defiance is very recent, despite your age-old contempt. So tell me; why now? 

DEFENDANT: ...because before I had no one to care for. No one to protect.

JUDGE SYNDULLA: ...are you saying that you do all these things--treason to the Empire, massive sabotage, agreements of peace, out of… _love?_

DEFENDANT: You should not be so surprised, Your Honor; love can be the start of _everything._


End file.
